December 19, 2012
Scene 1: Location: Asad’s residence Dilshad is shocked to see zoya approaching akram and asad with coffee. she calls out to nazma, who instantly rushes to stand in front of zoya, while akram and asad turn around to see her and cant see zoya behind her. dilshad feigns a burn in the hand. Nazma taking the cue, sends zoya off her band aid. While she goes inside, akram takes asad’s leave and dilshad is relieved. When zoya returns, he deliberately says that when people go out, they forget their mannerisms too. She thinks he’s talking about eleana. While she gets busy, asad is talking and being angry again at the girl who left akram at the altar. when he leaves, zoya says to dilshad that she would find out about whats bothering asad. Scene 2: Location: Ayan’s residence Razia asks haseena about her fixing relations with others. She tries to cover it up saying that she has always chosen this family for her son. razia then asks about the car, she immediately lights up but mentions alongside, that such a car looks good outside a bful flat and indirectly hints at her next demand for a house in rashid’s next project. Scene 3: Location: Asad’s office Zoya finds eleana talking to asad’s employee that asad had broken her heart, pronounced as DIL in hindi. she immediately comes to her rescue, and says that if asad’s mother agrees then she would have no problems. while asad gets back with his employee, he is boggled to find eleana gone. Just then he notices akram, pacing in the doorway. He asks him whats wrong. Hesitating, he says that he saw the girl, that dicthed him here in the office. He was after her just to ask why did she do this to him. He also tells him that she was wearing white top and blue jeans. Asad asks him to take the day off. Scene 4: Location: Taj Garddens Humaira arrives and finds a trail of clues that lead her right to the place where nadeem is standing, with his back against her so she cant see. all this while, she is happy thinking that she would finally get some romantic moments with ayan. but when she comes face to face with nadeem, she tries to run away and is scared. nadeem tries to keep her forcibly. She rebukes him back and runs away from there. nadeem follows but then gives up saying that she would have to come to him, by hook or by crook. Scene 5: Location: Asad’s residence When asad reaches home, he is surprised to find dilshad and nzma standing with questioning eyes, as to how could he do this to them. then zoya comes out bringing eleana with her in a traditional indian attire. Zoya starts talking about how dilshad has finally agreed to his wish keeping in mind, his happiness. Asad is unable to understand whats going on and is shocked out of her wits, when she asks asad o freely, give eleana his heart without any hesitation. He blows his top over zoya saying he only had doubts that she was dumb, but now its confirmed. He then goes on to clear, when eleans was talking to her, she didnt mean, DIL, she meant DEAL. All are shocked to hear this and asad as usual is stunned to find zoya having been behind all this. She tries to clarify that she heard his phone talks and assumed that she was asad’s girlfriend. while oging, asad apologizes but eleana says not to bother and also tells not to be nagry at zoya as she just means good for the family. Once she’s gone, asad goes on to say how embarassing it was for him today. dilshad tries to make it light syaing that it was humourous. Zoya sensing his mood, apologizes for his mistake, but then justifies hearing phone calls and then finding her at the office today. He warns her and is about to go, when he is set to thinking that zoya went to the office, and remembering what akram had described she was wearing matched zoya’s dress, he is a bit tensed. while searching for a file late at night, he accidentally stumbles across zoya’s wedding card and the truth finally reveals itself, when he connects all the incidents together, he is reminded how his first meeting with zoya had been when she was dressed as a bride. he also remembers akram’s talks. the screen freezes on asad’s disgusted face. Precap: Zoya is joking with nazma and dilshad that if possible she woudl have gotten the priest along with her so that she could help in asad getting married. Asad comes in and throwing a wedding card on the table, says that she who ran from her own marriage cant help anyone in getting married. Zoya and the other ladies are also shocked to hear this. He asks her point blank that wasnt she the girl who ran from her wedding with akram after having said yes to her.